Mute
by Gravity-Chan
Summary: Wendy is selectively mute, but can a certain black-haired senior get her to speak to him?


**I've been busting out one-shots left and right lately xD I have two more one-shots, both Gajevy fics, that I plan to write and post in the next week. Sorry for all of you waiting for updates to my main fics, I've been slacking off Dx I have part of the update for On The Inside written, and after that it's 25 TILOY. I've been busy planning and writing out the first chapters of my latest Nalu The Girl Without A Name and my next Mendy Speechless, which I will post once I reach chapter 10.**

**Anyway, I really like this fic. Basically, Wendy was traumatized as a child, don't ask why because I don't know why, and the experience was so bad that she became selectively mute at age four. Because of it, she doesn't have many friends. Feeling bad for her, Mest decides to try talking with her! Cute Mendy fluff ensues. I hope you all like it! Please review me, I love hearing your thoughts!**

* * *

><p>He didn't actually notice her until halfway through his senior year of high school. She always sat at the back of the class, entirely silent, completely focused. The teacher called her name every day but there was never any response; he just assumed the girl never came to school, or that her name was on the role by mistake.<p>

Wendy Marvell sat in the very back left corner of Mest Gryder's creative writing class. Without knowing it, he had read some of her writing, had commented on how good it was, but he hadn't recognized her name until now. He had been sitting with his friends at lunch when the topic of Natsu Dragneel and his step-sister had come up. At the mention of her name, Mest looked up from his lunch, which had been previously entertaining his attention, and pulled out the ear-buds that were blasting alternative rock into his ears. "Did you say Wendy Marvell? That girl from creative writing?"

Lahar pausing mid-sentence to glare at his friend. "it's impolite to interrupt someone in the middle of a conversation," the dark-haired senior reprimanded.

"Just answer my question, Lahar."

Lahar rolled his eyes. "Yes, I was talking about Wendy. I was talking to her older brother, Natsu, today, about english homework. I asked about her, and he told me she went through something traumatic as a kid. She's selectively mute; has been since she was four. He wouldn't tell me what, but I didn't push it."

Mest's eyebrows raised in shock. That explained her near-unnerving silence. "Wow," he murmured, knitting his eyebrows together in thought. "She really hasn't said a word since she was four?"

"Not that I know of," Lahar replied with a shrug. "It's none of our business though. Leave it be." he shot Mest a pointed glare, enunciating the phrase "_none of our business"_.

Mest had already returned to his lunch, face scrunched in thought. Typically he would overlook such a small detail, but it saddened him to see the little blue-haired girl sitting on her own, eating in silence, a blank, unreadable expression on her face.

The lunch bell rang soon after, and Mest stood up, throwing out his garbage and stuffing his hands in his pockets. Wanting to think a bit, he took a detour to his locker and pulled out his sweatshirt, pulling it on despite the fact that he wasn't cold and just wanted an excuse to wander.

Glancing at the clock and seeing he had two minutes until the tardy bell rang for him to get back to class, he sighed softly and began to shuffle back to his creative writing class. He entered the classroom right as the bell rang, pausing at the doorway. Unconsciously, his gaze moved towards the back of the room.

Wendy was already sitting there, a notebook open in front of her, and she was sketching in it. He then let his gaze move to Lahar, who had turned around in his chair and was talking with another of his friends, ignoring him entirely. Mest let a small smile onto his face; Lahar was the least sentimental one.

He made his decision without fully considering the consequences. he walked down the aisle to the back left corner of the room and took the empty seat beside Wendy, pulling out his notebook to work on his short story for the class.

Wendy glanced up as he sat down, pausing her doodling for a moment to flash him a curious look. When he turned to meet her gaze, however, she hastily returned to her paper, pretending to never have looked. Mest smiled. She was cute, with blue hair cut shorter in the front, strands framing her face, while the rest cascaded down her back, curling gently at the ends. Her brown eyes were narrowed slightly in concentration as she worked faithfully on the drawing in front of her.

Mest let his eyes wander down to her notebook, observing her drawing. She had drawn a dragon, one with scales as well as feathers, that almost seemed to be smiling, and he marveled at her artistic ability. "That's really good," he commented, gesturing to her drawing. "Do you take classes?"

Wendy glanced at him sideways, an embarrassed blush on her face, and gave a small nod.

For a moment Mest was once again silent, then he spoke up once again. "Do you like this class?" he asked, attempting small talk, even though he knew she couldn't speak back to him.

Or chose not to.

Wendy gave a closed-lip smile and nodded once more. She flipped a page of her notebook and began to write on the page, sliding it over to Mest when she was finished. "_I don't talk,"_ it read.

Mest smiled at the neat, tidy handwriting. "I know," he replied. "My friend and your brother are in the same english class. I learned from them." thinking back on it, it probably sounded stalker-ish, but Wendy didn't seem to mind, so he didn't mention it. Wendy tapped the notebook with an odd look on her face, as if to say "_Write it down."_ and so he obliged, writing down what he had just said on the paper. His handwriting looked large and untidy compared to her small, careful script.

Wendy grinned when he passed the notebook to her, her eyes sparkling. He chuckled at her happy expression; she probably wasn't approached much, and those who did were probably intimidated by her lack of voice. She picked up her pencil and wrote him another note before passing the notebook to him.

"_You remind me of my brother. It's nice,"_ she had written.

For a little while, the two of them wrote back and forth, like a secret code just between the two of them. Once, Mest caught Lahar's eye when the man had looked at him questioningly, and he had replied with a smile and a wave.

"_Is it hard having a sibling?"_ Mest wrote. "_I'm an only child. I live on my own."_

"_Natsu is like my best friend. It's never been hard to live with him,"_ Wendy replied.

Mest tapped his chin with his pencil, glancing up at the clock. It was almost time for the bell to ring, so he decided to wrap up the conversation for now. "_Do you want to talk more tomorrow? I like you,"_ he jotted down before passing the notebook to Wendy.

The bluenette smiled brightly. "_Yeah,"_ she wrote back quickly, showing him the message before closing her notebook and stowing it in her book bag. The bell rang, and the two of them stood up to leave.

Before he could walk away, Wendy grabbed his sleeve, tugging him down to eye level and tilting her head up to whisper in his ear, "Thanks."


End file.
